homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jett Palmer
Jett James is the adopted son of John Palmer and Gina Austin (deceased). The character is portrayed by Will McDonald. Storylines While at the beach, Jett steals a tourist's wallet. John Palmer tries to catch him, but Jett outruns him. Jett later steals VJ Patterson's shirt and hits him. When he starts attending Summer Bay High, principal Gina Austin punishes him for bullying. Jett asks Heath Braxton for some drugs and steals money from Colleen Smart. Jett is questioned by the police and Gina tries to get him to open up to her. Jett steals Indigo Walker's wallet, but she decides not to press charges. Gina tries to visit Jett and his mother at home, but Jett refuses to let her in. When Marilyn Chambers is mugged, Gina's son Xavier, is convinced Jett did it. Jett later admits that Xavier is right. Gina tries to see Jett's mother, but he claims that she is in the hospital. Gina then invites him to stay with her family and makes him to apologies to Marilyn. Gina later takes Jett's house keys and discovers his mother has died. Jett had been keeping her death a secret and he is sent to live with a foster family. When he runs away, Gina takes him in. After his mother's funeral, Jett acts out and pushes Gina. He runs away, but returns to apologize. Jett is bullied by Jayden Post and during a fight with him, Jett drops a photo of his mother with a man, who he believes is his father. Xavier learns that the man is Richard Bozic and Gina goes to speak with him, only to learn that Richard does not want to meet Jett. Angered at Richard's rejection, Jett smashes Richard's garden up. Richard then meets with Jett. Gina and John decide to foster Jett on a permanent basis, but Richard decides that he wants his son to live with him. Jett leaves with Richard, but returns weeks later. Jett bonds with VJ and they train for the surf carnival. When he learns John kissed Marilyn, Jett calls Marilyn a marriage wrecker. When VJ and his mother suddenly leave town, Jamie Sharpe questions Jett about where they have gone. Jamie steals Jett's phone and John advises Jett to stay away from him. Indi reassures Jett that VJ will return and Jett develops a crush on her. Indi babysits Jett, which delights him, until her husband, Romeo, turn up. Jett rubs lipstick on Romeo's shirt collar, hoping to cause trouble, but Romeo quickly realises what he has done. Jett tricks John and Gina into going out for the night and asks Indi to babysit. He then steals Romeo's wallet and locks him in a shed. Jett's plan to be alone with Indi is ruined when he has to go to the Walker's. Jett sends Indi a text from Romeo's phone, telling her that Romeo is in the pub, which makes her suspicious. Shortly afterwards, Gina, John and Romeo arrive to confront Jett. Realising that Romeo was injured, he apologises. Tilda Hogan begins bullying Jett. She hits him and forces him to complete assignments for her. Jett gets his own back by writing an essay for her, in which she admits to bullying Jett because she has a crush on him. Gina and John decide to adopt Jett. Richard flies in and tells them that he does not want to give up on his son. This angers Jett and he accuses Richard of not wanting anyone else to have him. Richard relents and a court date is set to make the adoption official. To celebrate, they family decide to go on holiday afterwards. During the trip, Gina suddenly stops the car, falls unconscious and dies, leaving Jett and John devastated. Jett begins dating Nina Bailey, a girl he met at the school disco. Jett is happy when VJ returns and they begin catching up. Jett introduces VJ to Nina, but they reveal that they hate each other as VJ believes Nina stole a Pokémon card he owned in primary school. When VJ asks Jett to choose between him and Nina, Jett chooses Nina. In 2014, Jet is still grieving the death of Gina who was the principal of Summer Bay High so he decides to join the school committee. He doesn't want anyone to forget about Gina so he organizes a fund raiser, at which Kyle Braxton performs, to help build a fund for a memorial for Gina. The fundraiser is a success and Jett starts to design the memorial. Jett was asked by Leah to look after Bianca's stepdaughter, Darcy Callahan on her first day at Summer Bay High. Unknowning that Darcy develops a crush on him, she bullies a Year 10 girl who works with Jett on a school assignment. A few months later, Jett meets Darcy again and discovered that she has a crush on him, making her upset. Darcy's father, Heath Braxton gets angry at Jett for hurting Darcy and Jett admit to Heath and John about Darcy's crush on him, and that he doesn't want to date her, because he's still in a relationship with Nina. Category:Characters